


Long Road Ahead

by Seahorsesentailed



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seahorsesentailed/pseuds/Seahorsesentailed
Summary: This will include many of the main characters in wentworth with lots of twists along the way, I hope you enjoy it please tell me if you like and any ideas of where you would like to see the characters go. This is my first fanfic so please leave your reviews and I will update it whenever I have chance :)





	1. Unsung Hero

The prison lay quiet, all that could be heard was rain tapping on the windows and the sound of the hands moving on the clocks second after second, minute after minute. The air in the prison felt cold and disheartening as Linda Miles did her rounds of the prison listening to her keys hitting one another as she walked along the endless corridors of the prison, still trying to get her head around the events of the last twelve hours. In her years at working at Wentworth during the suicides, fights and murders she had never left such an atmosphere quite like this, a cold and dark shadow clinged to the prison like super glue making it impossible to remove, but when it finally does, it will be dark, disturbing and destructive. When she listened closely she could hear silent cries coming from all around her, Bea Smith was meant to be in this prison until she died but her life was taken away early in such a brutal and barbaric way, some people would look at her and think she's murdered two people and tried to kill another, she deserves it but when a woman who's been through as much as her being beaten to a pulp by her husband and losing her daughter to drugs. How would you expect anyone to react? No one would of believed her if she had told them what he was doing to her, she had lost her family and friends because of him taking utter control over every inch of her life. She believed that staying with Harry was right decision for their daughter, her happiness was the only thing she truly cared about. Bea didn't murder people because she was evil she did it because it was the only way she could any satisfaction and justice for those who took her daughter's life before it had even begun. During Beas time at the prison she has become the beating heart of the prison, gaining the women's respect by killing Jacs Holt and taking down Franky Doyle but ultimately she had everyone's best interests at heart by stopping the drug trafficking and standing up against any of those who meant harm even though she and many others did not agree with her methods. She had made many enemies over her reign as top dog some because she stopped them trafficking drugs and others because they questioned her loyalty to her girls. Bea had always made time for every women in the prison from those she shared a unit with to the women she passed in the showers. She may not have been able to be remorseful and sympathetic, she had to be powerful because ultimately as top dog it meant the difference between life and death. Linda felt sorry for Bea she died trying to protect everyone in the prison from a sadistic, controlling women Joan Ferguson. Ever since she became governor, she wanted not only to control people but she also wanted me them suffer and this started with some crazy fascination she had over Bea Smith. She saw something in Bea before she became top dog in the way she could manipulate and deceive people to get what truly wanted something that had become second nature to Joan she wanted to get Bea under the ultimate control, however Bea saw her for what she truly was, a monster . Every single prisoner feared her they were scared to blink the wrong way petrified of the rath of the freak she may have got her comeuppance, but with many dead bodies and damaged souls left behind. Linda finally arrived at the most affected unit within the prison H1, the governor had requested she keep a close eye on Bea's closest friends during the night, making sure if they needed anyone to talk to, they could because they didn’t have a psychotherapist onsite during the night. She unlocked the gate with her swipe card and entered the Unit, Doreen, Liz, Sonia and Boomer were sat around the sofas the television was on mute, the girls wasn’t prepared to truly hear what happened to Bea those twelve hours ago. Sonia stood up and headed to the kitchen area finally breaking the dreaded silence "would anyone like a hot drink and some biscuits" she said doing anything she could be comfort the girls around her but no one replied so Ms Miles stepped in. "That sounds lovely Sonia please could I have a coffee black, one sugar please and I think everyone else should try and have something ladies" she asked with a huge grin on her face. "sure Ms Miles" doing it without hesitation but a bit confused at a screw trusting her like that. Doreen sat biting her fingernails nervously, Liz was knitting a scarf whilst staring into space and Boomer had munched her way through two packets of Monte Carlos and had another half empty packet in front of her. Linda knew they were coping as well as expected and the next couple of weeks and months would be a long bumpy ride for these ladies. 

"I'm just going to check on Conway" opening Maxines cell to find that she wasn’t there, she was present at count so Linda closed her cell door where she found Maxine lay on Beas bed hysterical holding her best friends blanket in her hand whilst staring at Beas drawings of everyone of the people she truly cared about. 

"you alright Conway" sitting at the edge of the bed 

"My best friend has just been stabbed to fucking death what do you think?" Pulling Beas pillow over her ears trying to block out the noise. 

" I am sorry you know, this shouldn’t of happened" 

"Do you really think being sorry brings her back? No It bloody don’t. Bea was the only one who ever saw me for who I am not someone who's transgender, she's stuck by me as I've been fighting this dreaded disease. No one has ever truly cared about me or showed me love and affection the way she did. This is so wrong, someone will pay for what's happened " 

"The police will make sure the person who killed her gets sent down for a very long time" 

"why can't you just tell us who did it, there's been nothing about it on the news about it. Why are they keeping it so hush hush?" 

" It’s the only way it can be a fair hearing for everyone involved" 

" Just because were in prison don’t mean we won't find out" 

"The governor is going to take every precaution to ensure that you ladies don’t find out" 

Maxine snapped "so that’s us suffering even more, our privileges taken away from us because of some sick demented fuck, they will pay I guarantee it"  
" Conway do you realize seeking revenge will get you nowhere, Bea knew what she was doing when she went out there she made that decision" 

"That don't mean that she wanted to be stabbed. Its has be the freak no one else would have the nerve and Tina is still in the slot so it couldn’t be her. Bea thought Allie was dead because I told her on the phone it's all my fault that she dead if I had kept my big mouth shut and what state was Allie was in it wouldn’t of happened" 

" Stop blaming yourself, I allowed you to speak to Bea so you can't blame yourself, if that was the case I would be as much responsible for Beas death as you are, now come on let's stick together to get through this" 

" There's only way any of will get through this" her heart was beating fast and her pulse was rising with only one aim on her mind to ensure Beas gets her revenge and she needed help to do it but all she could think of how heartbroken Franky and Allie would be when they find out.


	2. Downfall

Franky was fast asleep when she woke up to her phone ringing, she rolled over and glanced at the clock it wasn’t even six o'clock. Slightly confused at who could be ringing her at this time she picked up her phone and saw that Gidge was ringing her. 

" Hey sexy girl, what are ringing for at this godsakely hour, I tried to ring you last but you were clearly busy" 

"Baby sweetie, something's happened " Franky could tell by the tone in her girlfriends this wasn’t something small had happened making franky feeling slightly nervous. 

"Its Bea" Bridget could barely get her words out like there was a stone stuck in her throat. 

"Gidge spit it on what the hell has happened to Red?" 

"Yesterday evening, she somehow managed to get out of the prison there was a screwdriver and the freak stabbed her to death" 

"HOW! Who the fuck would let Red out of the prison there's no way she could of got out there on her own?" 

"I don’t know baby, I don’t know I think the governor is saying that she stole someone's swipe card but I don’t believe it" 

" That don’t add up ever since Red stole fletchs Swipe card they were fitted with small alarms on them and Red wasn’t in the best frame of mind yesterday when I saw her, she was on edge she wouldn’t of thought it through like that. Red would never allow herself to be put in such danger unless she planned it. I have never seen her so happy since she met Allie, it's like she's never felt love and being appreciated before , it's like she had been set loose in a children's shop with an endless supply of toys she was so happy. But when Allie was taken into hospital maybe she thought that she was going to lose her. She's not been happy recently she was stuck in a state of depression and if she truly believed that that Allie was dead, she wouldn’t sit back and let the freak go free she would do everything in her power to take the freak down with her" 

" That makes sense, I don’t know if I told you but after Bea was found drowned, when she was examined we found loads of scars on her body, some that were several years old and some more recent. When I confronted her about it she just distanced herself, trying to ignore the problem it became clear to me that she was clinically depressed. She wouldn’t allow us to help her treat it and she used Allie as a temporary remedy for it. When she thought Allie was dead she lost it which possibly led to her hasty decisions, I really failed her baby, if I had forced her to have treatment than maybe she wouldn’t of been in this situation" Franky could tell that she was holding back the tears but knew mentioning it would make her worse. 

"you would never of been able to force her to have treatment, when Red had her mind set on something she carried it out. I mean look at the extent that she went to get out of the prison to kill Brayden Holt. she didn't only just stand up against me, she also played the freak and not long ago she told me that she took someone else's tablets to slow down the flow of her blood, planning to cut her wrists so she could get out of the hospital, she went to grave lengths to make sure that she got to Brayden so even with you trying to interfere she would of still done it , her mental thoughts would of had fuck all to do with it. Anyway, Babe is they any chance that you can get me into the prison today, I can't leave my girls like this it's one thing after another for them, first its Maxis cancer, then Allie being hotshotted and now Red I can't leave them like this, I really can't" 

" I will try, I'm sure I can get my way around Vera she will want everything to remain calm in the prison especially whilst the investigation into Bea and Allie takes place, I need to start getting ready for work so how about you meet me outside Wentworth at say eight?" 

"okay baby I love you and promise me you won't blame yourself" 

"fine I promise I love you" 

Franky put the phone down trying to engulf what had happened, all that she could feel was anger, she had spent two years trying to take down the women who's just killed her best friend. Part of her wanted to grieve for Red and hold Gidget close but another part was raging with anger that she had been trying so hard to put away, but she couldn’t let the freak get away with it, she had worked so hard. She jumped into the shower letting the hot water splashing against her face all she could think about was what she was going to give up. She jumped out of the shower and got dressed she knew what she was giving up, but she couldn’t see any other way and she couldn’t sit back and watch anyone else get hurt by freak she knew that Red wouldn't have wanted her to do this but it was her only solution she needed to kill the freak. She sat down and cried whilst writing Bridget a letter and put it in a envelope ready to post before she went to Wentworth but she had last one thing to do before she left. 

Hello, will you meet me at the park near Wentworth in half an hour? I don't care if you don’t want to see that place ever again you owe me, I need your help" putting the phone down before at the other end could say anything else.Franky picked up the things she needed slinging them in her bag and walked to the postbox before jumping in her car to meet her mystery friend at the park.


	3. Decisions, Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter starts to reveal a small amount of Frankys Plans and how she will do anything to make sure she succeeds plus a brief return of an old character. Please let me know what you think :) hope you enjoy it :)

Franky pulled up at the park and parked next to a tree and got out leaning against her car. She didn't know whether to go ahead with her plans, she knew she was throwing away any chances of becoming a lawyer and getting married but she knew she was the only one left who stood any chance of taking down the freak. All she wanted to do was be there for her friends and revenge Beas death. She walked to the secluded woods and sat down on the manmade bench waiting for her friend, she had met her there before, watching as her friend walking towards her. 

"Hey "  
"Hey Soph, thanks for agreeing to meet me"  
"You kind of didn’t give me no choice" Franky laughed at her with a huge smirk on her face.  
"Well it was only way to get you here, Reds dead"  
"What the fuck? How the heck did that happen"  
"The freak fucking stabbed her"  
"What the hell, Franky im so sorry"  
"It's okay, look Soph I wouldn't normally ask this but your the only one who I can get to help me on such short notice, do you know like I told you a way to get things into wentworth without being detected i need you to contact my friend Jack"  
" Franky, I can't risk losing my patrol"  
"Soph you won't get caught all I want you to do is meet my friend and give him this envelope"  
" Fine but I can't do anymore favors after this"  
"That's fine by me look there's five thousand dollars in this envelope give him this note he will ask for the code name. It’s the bird has landed on the north west bank I've written it down next to his number but it needed to be destroyed straight after and in this other envelope is five hundred dollars so you can treat yourself"  
"Franky what the hell are you planning" 

Franky turned away from her trying to avoid eye contact, if she told her she knew she would try and stop her doing it. She couldn't risk her interfering with her plans, she would be straight on the phone to her mum and she would make sure Franky couldn’t go ahead with her plans. 

"I can't tell you, you'll try and stop me, I can't sit back and let that fucking bitch get away with it, she's done so much to harm us. Reds made me stay out the way but now she's gone, someone's got to step up to the plate, she's done so much to fucking harm us. Now she's killed Red I can't watch from the outside anymore, it's about time the fucking bitch gets whats coming to her and I will do everything to ensure that happens" 

"Oh Franky, fine I won't try and stop you but promise me you'll keep safe" 

"I'll be fine, I've always carried on after I've been knocked down" 

"Yeah, but your not invincible look at Bea" Soph held Franky close and they held hands as they headed back to the cars. 

"Thanks for this Soph make sure you get it done straight away I need to get the ball rolling.Ive gotta go now I've got to be at Wentworth well in five minutes, is there anything you need me to tell your mum" 

"Erm will you tell her I will be into see her soon and I will bring along my brother, he will love to see her" 

"Sure and thanks again Soph, make sure you remember the code word and he will deal with the rest once he has the money but make sure you treat yourself on me and that is an order" 

Soph smiled " fine I will but I can't do anymore favors, im seven weeks pregnant I really can't risk it" 

"Oh my god, I'm so happy for you and don’t worry I won't and I'll wait for you to tell your mum yourself she will well cuffed" 

"I know I'm planning on going to see her this week and telling her, I haven't even told her I'm out yet " 

" She will be so happy man anyway I really have to go and thanks again" Franky jumped into her car and drove up to the prison, Bridget was waiting for her outside the prison stood next to the car in the same sexy way she was when she was released from Wentworth, she wouldn’t help but smile at her. She got out of her car and ran over to Bridget and jumped into her arms. 

"I love you so much you know that right? Franky said biting her girlfriends neck. 

"Of course I do but I bet I love you more" 

"I highly doubt that, have you spoken to Vera yet to get approval" 

"Yeah I have she said yes, she don't care anymore she knows she might not even have a job anymore. This afternoon there's a meeting with her and the board of directors she thinks they want her head for what happened with Bea and Allie, she did say you can only go to H1 and you will have to have a strip searched she wants to cover her back" 

Franky laughed " Its Wentworth, I don’t expect anything more, right let's go into the house of horrors I need to see my girls" they walked into Wentworth holding hands smiling, when they got there Vera Bennett and Will Jackson were stood ready waiting for them, his suspension had been overruled by Mr Channing. He felt that all staff needed to be present especially the deputy governor, but he would have to go to the prison nurse regularly to take drug tests. When Franky saw Will he held out his arms for her and she ran up to him and gave him a hug, Will had a strong friendship with Red, they had always helped one another when it was needed and she was sure if they had met on the outside things would be different between them. 

"I'm sorry Franky I couldn’t have helped her, by the time I got to her it was far too late" 

" You were there Mr J, that’s all that matters, you didn’t let her die on her own you stayed with her and I know she was internally grateful to you for everything you did for Debbie and her, please dont blame yourself she would never have wanted that"  
"I know but it still don’t me feeling like I could of done more, I've volunteered to take you to H1 to see the girls but you've got be searched by Miss Miles first" 

"Thanks for this, Miss Bennett I really appreciate it" 

"Your welcome you’ve only got two hours to see them though I can't make it any longer and you have to say in H1 and it will be a full search" 

"Thanks, is they any chance I can see Allie Novak, I don’t like the idea that she's in the hospital on her own" 

"Yeah sure she's in room 231 in Wentworth General, but you will have to go straight there from here because I'm sure you aware that I may not be governor after this afternoon's meeting" 

"Yeah I am, I hope the meeting goes well for you, your not a bad governor and thanks for this you don’t know how much it means to me" 

"Thanks and it's okay it’s the least I could do, Mrs Westfall will you come and help me with the prisoners files that we were discussing this morning" 

"Sure, Franky I will see you later I love you"kissing her girlfriend before running off after Vera. 

"I love you too" quickly smacking her bum before she went off out of site. She then followed Will to the strip search room they were silent with one another before Will broke the silence. 

"Franky, I can stop that face a mile away your planning something, look the freak will get whats coming to her, don’t fuck for patrol up for her, we have her now there's video evidence" 

"Do you really think that will work, she will have something up her sleeve to get rid of it and then there won't be anything concrete on her and she will claim self defense" 

Will stopped her before she could open the strip search room" Franky promise me, promise me your not going to anything to fuck your patrol, Bea would not want you back in here , she would want you to be happy and you'll never be a lawyer if you do anything stupid" 

"I'm not making any promises Mr J, and yeah she wouldn’t want me to be in here but she would also want me to finish what we started" 

She quickly went into the strip search room and locked the door behind her before he could follow her. "Hello Mrs Smiles" 

"Start striping then Franky, I haven't got time for this I need to get to the hospital" 

"Fancy earning yourself money" 

"What do I have to do for it and how much" 

"Don't search me it's that simple and five hundred dollars" 

"Fine hand it over" Franky went down her trousers and fished out a wad of my money and gave some to Mrs Miles before placing it back down her trousers. 

"What the hell are you planning Franky?" 

"Nothing that concerns you Miss Miles and thanks" they waited a few minutes before leaving the room they didn't want to make it obvious that she hadn't been searched. 

Franky left the room with a massive smirk on her face " All sorted Mr J I'm clean now can you take me to see my girls"

"Sure come on Franky" They headed down to H Block without saying one word to each other, the prison was still on lockdown, as they walked past each unit she could see the girls from the unit's staring at her as she walked past she was so relieved when she finally got to H1. All the girls were in the cells when she got there. "Is anyone home?" She bellowed 

Boomer ran out of her cell as fast as lighting "OMG GUYS FRANKYS HERE, I WASN’T IMAGINATING IT SHE'S REALLY HERE" 

"yeah I am, I couldn't leave my girls alone at a time like this could I" Boomer picked her up and squeezed her tight she whispered into Boomers ear. "In a minute I'm going to say I need the toilet and go into your cell make sure you follow me" 

"I can't believe Beas gone Franky" 

"I know, that’s why I'm here I couldn't leave you all alone, now get the heck off me your squashing me, I don’t want to be like a pancake when you let me go" 

Liz and Doreen had just come out of their cells and ran and jumped all over Franky." Oh love what have you done, please don’t say who's broke your patrol" said Liz concerned about her. 

" No I haven't, I just asked the governer if I could come and check on my girls and she approved it so here I am" 

" Aww Franky we really do appreciate it" said Doreen putting her arms around Franky holding her close. 

"Where's Maxi?" 

"She's in her cell love, she's refusing to come out and she won't let any of us go in, I think she's struggling to come to terms with Bea's death" 

"Right ill sort her out in a minute, but first I need the toilet" she gave Boomer eye contact and she followed her into her cell. 

She quickly pulled down her trousers when Boomer had shut the door." Booms I need you to hide this lot "she pulled out 2 Kg of heroin, a thousand dollars, an iphone and a cheap throw away phone" she quickly put them in a towel until Boomer had chance to move them. 

"FRANKY, what the hell do you need all that for" 

"keep your fucking voice down will you, just don’t touch it and make sure you hide it well, it cost me 500 dollars to get it in here" 

"But Franky" 

"No buts Booms, I need you to keep it safe, but keep the small throwaway phone on you , it's already on silent but don't tell anyone not even Maxi not yet anyway" Boomer put the phone in her bra and they left the room, she saw Sonia, Doreen and Liz trying to drag Maxi out of her cell. 

"Girls just leave me be, I wanna be on my fucking own" she said angrily. 

"Hey Maxi, come over and give me a cuddle before I force you" shouted Franky smiling at her. 

"Franky what the hell are you doing here?" 

"I got special permission from the governor didn’t I, now I suggest that you stop hiding in your cell and give me a cuddle.I hope you realise Bea wouldn’t want you to be upset she would want you to put all your energy into cancers butt and be there for Allie when she comes back" Franky walked over to her and forced her foot in the door. " Franky we can't let the fucking psychopath get away with killing Bea" 

"I know im working on something, but I don't think it's as simple as that I reckon Red wanted to die, she was depressed and the only person that made her happy was on her deathbed" 

"IT'S ALL MY FUCKING FAULT" she quickly ran into her cell before Franky could stop her and shut the door. 

"Guys why the hell is Maxi blaming herself" Franky asked the girls kind of puzzled at her reaction. 

" She blames herself because she was the one that told Bea, Allie was on her deathbed and she watched Allie go into Cardiac arrest so she's kinda traumatized" Said Doreen clearly concerned about Maxi. 

"SHIT" she opened Maxis door and made sure she got in." Look Maxi don't blame yourself for what happened you were looking out for Beas best interest's and she would of forced you to tell her how Allie was, THIS isn't your fault its the freaks and I need your help to get rid of her but first I want you to fight cancer and show it who's boss, so stop moping around and let's get this battle on the road" 

Maxi smiled at her " Thanks Franky but do you really thinks it worth losing your patrol?" 

"Yeah it really is, I can't sit back and watch any longer" Mr Jackson poked this head around the door and told Franky she needed to leave but she managed to get a couple more minutes out of him and they both came out of the cell to join the others. 

"Guys Mr J wants rid of me now he's seen enough of my beautiful face for one day, but I'm going to see Allie is there anything that I can tell Allie or give her" 

Boomer came over with a packet of Monte Carlos " Give her these and tell her we love her and can't wait to see her you know" 

"Sure, anyone else?" 

Maxine went into Bea's cell and brought out a picture that Bea had drawn of my them both together" I think Bea would want her to have this close to her, so she knows she's looking down on her you know" 

"What a lovely thought love" said Liz smiling everyone wanted to send their love to Allie and gave her loads of mini notes to give Allie. 

"Liz come here a minute I need to tell you something"Said Franky with a cheeky smile on her face. 

"A good friend of mine, your daughter has been released from prison and will be coming to see you with your son and she has some big news" 

"Really oh wow and what news?" 

"I'm not telling you but all you need to know is im cuffed for you" Liz looked at her confused trying to figure out what the big news could be.Franky followed Mr Jackson out of the prison preparing herself to meet Allie for the very first time


	4. Broken minds

Franky got her bag and phone and got out the car, slamming the door behind her, her heart was pounding as she walked down the hospital corridor, you don't have to do this she kept on telling herself. She took her phone out of her pocket and make a phone call. " Hello Jack, yeah thank god you got my note, thanks so much for doing this it’s the only way, have you got Shayne with you yet? Okay well tell him ill be in touch soon and to keep his head low, he needs to keep out of the freaks way, okay well I will talk to you later after I've visited Allie, I will message you further details, im sure i don’t need to tell you what to do with it and thanks Jack you’re a star" Franky texted Jack and deleted the text straight after and carried on walking towards Allies room. She quickly texted Bridget and said " Hey Baby I love you so much and I'm so sorry" she turned her phone off straight away knowing hearing Bridget's voice would send her over the edge. 

When she finally got to Allies room, she stopped for a second allowing herself to breath before knocking out the door. Linda Smiles came to door and gave Franky a dirty look "What the hell are you doing here Franky?" 

"The governor approved my visit Smiles" Smirking but instead of sitting down and talking to Allie she goes into her bag and reaches for the object of complete destruction, a gun, she passed her finger and on the lever and pointed it straight at Miss Miles. "GET OUT, GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE" 

Linda stopped and just stared at her speechless. " Allie stay there!" 

" Well I can't move fucking anywhere im kind of cuffed to a fucking bed, what the hell is going on, Bea never told me you were a nut case" 

"Im definitely not at nutcase Allie, Smiles why dont you tell her? If you don’t I will" 

"Franky if you leave now then I won't call the cops just go fucking leave Franky!" Smiles 

"Just fucking tell her SMILES! I think your forgetting im the one holding the gun, your not dictating this!" 

"Franky just tell me, what's happened... something's happened to Bea hasn't it" 

"Nothing for you to worry about Allie, Franky just go is this really worth it" 

"NOTHING TO FUCKING WORRY ABOUT! RED'S FUCKING DEAD! HOW IS THAT NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT?" Frankys blood was boiling she glanced at Allie, while Linda quickly snuck out of the room and Franky locked it when she realised she had gone" 

"Bea dead? She can't be, she's too strong and powerful " staring at Franky, trying to hold back the tears. 

"I can kinda see what Red saw in you, look we have to get you out of here, the freak will come after you and I will never forgive myself if something happens to Red's girl" she got some wire cutters out of her bag and took Allie's cuffs off her and gave her a coat to cover her teal uniform. 

"Franky what are you doing here and what's with the gun?" 

"Allie I can't leave you in prison where the freak knows where you are, she killed Red and she let her, now get that fire extinguisher off the wall so we can mash the window open we haven't got much time, a friend of mines coming to get you, he will keep you safe" 

"what? I can't do this, I'm just gonna be adding longer onto my sentence and what happened with Bea" 

"if you get caught, I forced you okay, Allie its the only way you won't get longer, I'll be in touch and ill tell you everything now let's smash this window " they both grabbed the fire extinguisher and ran at the window the glass shattered and the fire extinguisher just missed someones head walking past"

"Look your gunna have to go now Allie, security will be on the way as well as the police, take this phone, it has a number of a phone booms has if you need me, ring it, go to the car with the blue doors and white bonnet, now go!" 

"Thanks Franky" she quickly grabbed a sheet and used it help her grip onto the guttering and jumped down and ran. Franky watched as she jumped into the car and she watched her drive away just as Allie could see the armed police at the Door. They tried to open it but before they managed to smash it in Franky quickly texted Boomer "I,ll be home later F x" then took her phone apart throwing it out the window and swallowing her sim card, she couldn't risk her being traced this quickly and threw the gun into the bathroom she didn't want to risk being shot. 

"FRANKY DOYLE GET DOWN ONTO THE FLOOR WITH YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD" Four armed police officers pointed guns at her but she just smirked at them "Nice guns lads, and of course I will im ready for a little nap it's been one long day" when lay on the floor, two of them searched and cuffed her whilst the another kept the gun pointed at her and the other disarmed her gun in the bathroom and placed it in an evidence bag. 

"ALL CLEAR" one of the armed police shouted placing Franky on the bed while Miss Miles and two detectives came in. 

" WHERE'S ALLIE FRANKY?" Miss Smiles said shouting in Franky's Face. 

"wow, you need some mint in there, it smells like fish man ever heard of toothpaste, you can get some for about a dollar, mind you that’s a dollar less to fund that little addiction of yours" 

"Miss Miles, please leave us to deal with Miss Doyle, I think you need to ring the governor and tell her what's happened" said the taller of the two detectives, a male in his mid thirties, with handsome blue eyes and deep brown hair. 

"Francesca Doyle, I am arresting you on suspicion of carrying of a firearm , threatening a Miss Linda Miles with a firearm and assisting Allie Novak to escape from legal custody, Franky where is she it will make things easier for you, if you help us find her" 

" I don't know what your talking about detective... " 

"Yes you do, if you don’t tell us, i will ensure you get charged with her escape, you do know that right?" 

"yeah, crystal clear but as I've already told you I had fuck all to do with her escape" 

"Get her out of her NOW!" 

Two officers grabbed her and took her out of the hospital and into a police van where Franky sat smiling waiting for the inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They will be more of the reaction from Allie in later chapters but because of the circumstances they are in it wasn't possible, please leave your comments:)


	5. Why...Why...Why?

"What is it Miss Miles? I haven't got time for a gossip I'm busy" 

"It's Allie, she's gone she's escaped" 

"WHATTTTTTTT! HOW THE FUCK DID THAT HAPPEN, YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN WATCHING HER" 

"I was watching her! What do you expect me to do when Franky come's in with a gun, threatens me with it then helps her escape and when the Police arrived she had this smug look on her face, she could of gone with Allie but she just stood there waiting for them to arrive. The police have Franky in custody but there's no sign of where Allie is and she's not giving anything away" 

"Right get back here as soon as you've have given the police a statement and come straight to my office, if I'm in the meeting you'll have to go to Mr Jackson and tell him everything we can't risk anymore escapes" 

"Alright governor I should be back within the hour, I'm just leaving the hospital now" Vera put the phone down she stood up speechless and walked straight over to her safe and grabbed the bottle of vodka and two glasses then gave Mrs Westfall the bottle "I think you'll need this" 

"What the hells happened Vera?" The worry on her face painted a picture "It's Franky" necking the vodka from the glass Bridget had poured her. "she's helped Allie escape from the hospital she had a gun with her I don't know everything but Mrs miles will tell us later she's on the way to the police station now they have Franky in Custody" 

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME" dropping the glass in complete shock shattering all over the floor.

"Do you really think I'm joking Bridget, she's threatened Linda with it, she managed to leave the room the room untouched, but by the time the police had arrived, Franky had broken a window and Allie was gone, the police have no Idea where she is, Allie was fine, she thought Smith was fine, this is all Frankys doing" 

"Why the hell would she do that Vera, risk everything that she's worked towards, her career which has been going well and us, how can I carry on being with her when she's doing stupid things and she could be spending many years in prison" she picked up the vodka bottle and started necking it trying to fight back the tears. 

"She's probably got some twisted idea that this is what Smith would want...she's fucked her whole life up now there's no way she's going to get out of this she's going to be back here by teatime, I don't get it if she knew that she was going to end up back in prison why would she plan to visit the girls to support them first knowing she would be here this evening it wouldn't surprise me if the ladies knew her plan and helped her, I'm completely screwed I may as well pack my stuff now, I'm not even going to try and salvage anything now and find reasoning for everything that's happened" 

"I'm really sorry Vera and your right I might go and speak to the girls and see if they know anything" 

"Go ahead, anything that will give us a clue about where Allie is will help, surely she couldn't of done this on her own and I'm sorry about what she's done to you, she didn't tell you anything did she?" 

"Yeah I might go down to H1 now and I had no idea whatsoever of what she was planning, she wouldn't of told me because I would stop her, there's no way I would ever let her do something like that, I can't think of anyone she knows who could help her do this and who her contacts are" 

"Okay, well let's just say this is going to be a long few hours for both of us, I better put this vodka away, I can't go into the meeting tipsy let alone drunk" 

Bridget smiled sadly all she could think about was her girlfriend and why she had done something so stupid "just tell them the truth, it's not your fault Vera, just remember that"


	6. Questioning...

Franky had not long arrived at the police station and was taken into a interview room as soon as she got there. She knew that she was looking at another ten years in prison but right now she knew she could go ahead with her plans without letting Allie get hurt. They made her get changed and gave her an orange jumpsuit and some pumps to wear just so they could check her clothes for evidence. She knew she couldn't get out of this and would soon be wearing teal again. 

Two detectives walked into the room and Franky placed her legs on her chair next to her, she refused to have a lawyer because she wanted to represent herself instead but she knew she could call on Jane if she really needed to. "Right Francesca I'm going to turn on the recorder and when I want you to say your date of birth and full name please" 

"I do know the score you know, I've had more police interviews then youve had hot dinners..." A gigantic smirk on her face. 

"Well done you’ve achieved your life's missions of being a complete thug" He pressed the button on the recorder." I am DCI James Carter rank 3216 Melbourne branch and my colleague is" 

"DCI Jessica Wright Rank 7652 Melbourne branch " she said into the recorder 

"Can you please state your full name and DOB into the recorder" Detective Carter asked, staring at Franky trying to understand her and her motives" 

"Miss Francesca Doyle also known as Franky and my Date of my birth is 18/9/1881" arms crossed over , staring straight back at him. 

"Francesca has been arrested on suspicion of carrying a firearm, threatening a Miss Linda Miles with a firearm and assisting on the escape of Miss Allie Novak from legal custody we are going to ask you various of questions and I want to you answer them in full please" 

"Okay let's get started then?" 

"First of all I want to know why you assisted Allies escape on custody" 

"Give me your proof..." 

"Doyle just answer the question" 

"No, all you saw was Me enter the room on the cctv camera so how do you know that it was me that assisted with that, someone could have easily have paid Miss miles to release her and frame me" 

"And you could just say this so you get off the wrap your facing Doyle" 

"What I'm saying is that you don't know if it was me, your only witness is a women who has a gambling addiction so how do you know it wasn't her to fund her addiction your just assuming it was me because I have a criminal record, your discriminating me really..." 

"Franky do really think I'm stupid? " 

"Your words not mine... why don't you answer my Question and tell me why your discriminating me... " 

"Where is Allie? and I'm not discriminating you Mrs miles is being interviewed as well" 

"I don't know, sorry... and why has she been arrested as well..." she had no idea where she was, no one could know except those protecting her, she didn't want to know so no one could use it against her. 

" You were arrested for possession of a legal firearm Franky and Franky if you tell us it will make things easier for you in court" 

"Yes I'm hundred percent sure I don't know where Allie Novak is and then why the hell have I been arrested for to other things as well then... you chat so much shit and your making a fool of yourself in front of your colleague..." Smirking at him. 

"When the armed police walked in the room you were seen swallowing something what was it?" Trying to ignore her remarks.. 

"A tablet, I had a headache, it's been one noisy day that's for sure" 

"A tablet, well so we're sure of it I hope you realise when your charged as soon as the forsenics have come back then you will taken to Wentworth you will be placed in isolation and your faeces will be searched, the phone you decided to throw out the window has no SIM card in it and we can't find it so I believe your just trying to delay time and you’ve concealed in inside your body" 

"Haha well I'll make sure I leave you some beauty's then, I had curry last night and egg yesterday morning so it's gonna stink and think what you want because I'm sure your aware facts and opinions are two completely different things and what you have just said is an opinion and you can't send me back to wentworth for an opinion" 

"No I can't but you were seen with a legal firearm and we are currently running forensics aswell as a few other things and if we have solid evidence you'll be charged ,but either way your going to held at Wentworth for a few days to ensure you don't have anything concealed any evidence in your body." 

There was a knock in the door and a young man came into the room. "Hello sir, I've had the tests on the gun, the wire cutters and the remaining handcuffs and I can confirm that Francessa Doyle prints are on all of them " 

The detective smiled "so your really trying to worm away out of this when we have concrete evidence that you went into the room with a gun.. Now why don't you just tell us where Allie is she still needs medical treatment and she's being denied that" 

" I don’t know where Allie Novak is, I've never met her before, I only went to see her because that's what Red would of wanted … now why would I help someone break out of legal custody in the first time of meeting her..." 

"Right Franky let's be honest you are responsible for Allie Novak's disappearance, if that wasn’t true, your fingerprints would not be on the wire cutters and handcuffs and no one just goes into a hospital with a gun without ulterior motives" 

"I held her hand when I told her about Red's death maybe my fingers slipped on them or maybe they are old cuffs, ones ive wore myself before myself... " 

"Allie is a young vulnerable women, who has just been in hospital because of an overdose and she still requires medication treatment and by taking her away from the hospital whatever your motives, she's in danger she's out in the streets and she shouldn't be around drugs and she's also a risk from the public" 

"It's easier to get hold of drugs inside prison then out the streets and how the hell is she safer in prison when you never know who wants to kill you or be your best friend... you shouldn’t ever state things like they are facts unless they are... I've lived both worlds and I can assure you the streets are safe compared to inside those four walls..." 

"Franky just tell me where Allie is..." 

Franky stood up as best she could, her arms were cuffed onto the table to stop her doing anything stupid " I DON'T Fucking know and even if I did you would be the last person on my list to tell" 

"Right that's it I've had enough of this, Francesca Doyle, I am charging you with possession of a legal firearm, for threatening Linda Miles and the assistance of Allie Novak in the escape from legal custody you will be remanded at Wentworth and your patrol will be revoked even if your cleared in court and I can assure you a close eye will be kept on you, you won't be able to blink without me knowing" 

"Okay, I might write in a notepad everything that I do and where I am every minute of the day then so you don't forget" she smirking at him. He stormed out the room angry ensuring he took the recorder with him followed by the other detective, Franky had clearly left them frustrated but they were relieved they had solid evidence to charge her with the crimes but he was more concerned about where Allie was but once Franky was in Wentworth he could start working on that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They will be more of Allie at some point guys and im going to tell the story in the viewpoints of many of the characters..


	7. Repercussions

Vera sat in her office staring at the wall crying, if it wasn't for her stupid decision to let Bea Smith out she wouldn't be in this situation. The prisoners were still locked up in the units, it had been the boards decision wanting the prison atmosphere hoping the environment would settle.They didn't want to see her make anymore fuckups which could result in any more deaths, she hadn't told them about Allie Novak escaping yet Mr Channing didn't answer the phone but their was nothing else she could do. 

Ring....Ring....Ring.... 

"Hello governor Bennett ,Speaking" 

"Hello governor, the board has arrived as well as Mrs Miles" 

"Okay well will you get an available officer to escort them to the meeting room please, I'll be along shortly and tell Linda to report to Mr Jackson straight away" 

"Sure governor" 

"Thanks Hannah" 

Vera stood up and walked to the door making sure they couldn’t tell she had been crying, glancing at everything behind her and walked down to the meeting room. She knocked on the door and Mr Channing shouted "Come in" 

"Hello Miss Bennett please sit down" 

She walked over to the table and sat next to Mr Channing nervously 

"So when was going to tell us that Allie Novak has escaped from the hospital?" 

"I tried to ring you... it's Franky Doyle's fault she had a gun and...." 

"I DON'T CARE HOW IT HAPPENED,IN THE PAST TWENTY FOUR HOURS ONE PRISONER HAS MANAGED TO ESCAPE FROM INSIDE THE PRISON AND GET STABBED TO DEATH BY JOAN FERGUSON, ANOTHER NEARLY DIED FROM AN OVERDOSE AND HAS NOW ESCAPED FROM LEGAL CUSTODY AND THINK EXCUSES WILL WORK...NO VERA THEY WONT" 

"But... it's not my fault..." 

"Okay so how did Allie Novak get hold of the Drugs, if drug trafficking isn't happening in the prison" 

"It's the prison of course they're are deaths and drugs but please remember we have one of the lowest drugs rates in the country" 

"That's a statistic Vera... that don't remove the fact one person has died and another person could of died not only on your own Watch but in such a short period of time, statistics won't make it any better" said John Beasley a board member. 

"I know it don't make it any better, but I don't openly let the prisoners have drugs, they're are regular drug tests and searches, I don't know how Smith got out of the grounds of the prison..." 

"Well that's not in our hands anymore, the police are investigating that and they will question people when they need to but the point is Vera you've made a right fuckup of this Job and therefore your being sacked immediately. Your a good asset to the prison therefore I want you to take two weeks paid leave and if you wish too you can come back to the prison as a senior officer, that's up to you but this prison will be getting a new governor as of tomorrow and Mr Jackson will remain as deputy" 

"But he's been caught with drugs, surely he should loose his deputy role aswell..." 

"This meeting is not about Mr Jackson, now I want you to clear all your belongings in out of the governor's office and go home I don't want you to have anything to do with this prison for the next two weeks.. do I make myself clear..." 

"Yes sir, thank you for not sacking me and give me the opportunity to still make a difference to these girls life's" 

"That is the reason why you have still got a job Vera because you want to do the best for our women even if it's not always in the right ways" 

"Thanks I do appreciate it Mr Channing" 

Vera walked out of the room with some kind of dignity, at least she still had a job even though it was going to be hard for her she still would be able to do the one thing she truly cared about. She went into her office and emptied a box placing all the files in the filing cabinets and packed her things away. There wasn’t much in the office, a photo of her and her mother, some books she had lying around, some CDs she liked to play when the prisoners were in the office and some alcohol in her safe, she then walked to the main entrance handing her keys and walkie talkies to the guard on duty and sat in her car before finally picking up the courage to drive home. 

\-------------------- 

Linda had arrived at the Staffroom where Mr Jackson was waiting for her. "Hiya Will" 

"Linda right lets go into the interview rooms where you can tell me everything what's happened" 

"Sure" 

They headed down to the visitor's area and sat down on one of the tables in the main area because no one else was around "so what happened today then Linda" 

"It happened too fast Will, Franky came into the room threatening me with the gun when I managed to leave the room I rang the police, they told me to cordoned off the corridor just incase she goes on a rampage but it look the police ten minutes to get there and Allie was gone, a fire extinguisher had been thrown out the window and the bedding was on the guttering where Allie had Climbed down, Franky could of left aswell and into hiding but she didn't she was stood by the window looking out of it waiting for the police to get here, why the hell she do that?"

"I don't know Linda, I could tell that she was up to something this morning, but she wouldn't tell me what was wrong, did she say anything to you this morning?" 

Linda's face said it all she had guilt written all over it " Linda what the fuck have you done" 

"Will I'll get the sack if anyone else finds out"

"Look I won't tell anyone, there's been so much upheaval in this prison we need to find Allie now, what did Franky say?" 

"She paid me five hundred dollars not to search her, she had a bundle of money on her I didn't think anything of it 

"Linda you fucking idiot" giving her a dirty look but he knew if Mr Channing found out Veras got would be done so he picked up his radio "Can all available officers report to the visitors suite straight away thank you" 

Within five minutes four officers had arrived "Hiya guys thank-you for coming, I have reasonable evidence to believe that there is some contraband hidden in H1 therefore I would like a full search to begin immediately" 

\------------ 

Boomer was lay on her bed relaxing she had managed to hide everything Franky had given her. The iPhone in the inside of the toilet system, the drugs inside the television and the money was in a secret compartment in the coffee jar, they hadn't found things in those places before so she thought it was the safest place to put them until she could move them and while Maxi hid the other phone because she couldn't find anymore hiding places. 

"I can't believe Franky has fucked up her patrol " said Liz 

"I know she was doing so well, Mrs Westfall looked so shook up" said Doreen with empathy. 

"Well what do you expect when your girlfriend has threatened someone with a gun and helped someone escape from prison?" Said Maxine. 

Before anyone replied they heard a loud rampage of footsteps heading down the corridor. Sonia looked through the bars with a handmade telescope she had made "group of screws, heading this way, I think there's going to be a search Mr Jacksons with them " 

"SHITT" said Boomer hearing all the commotion she came out of her cell flapping her arms nervously 

"What is it Boomer love " said Liz 

"Franky got me to hide a few bits for her, nothing much just some drugs, phones and cash" 

"You fucking twat, I thought it was just the cheap phone you gave me, If they find them tell them it wasn't you..." snapped Maxine just as Mr Jackson and Mrs Miles arrived at the gates. 

"Right ladies spot search, I want you stand outside the unit against the wall, then you'll all be taken to the strip search room with two female officers and the unit will be stripped top to bottom do I make myself clear, if you have any hidden contraband then you can hand it over to me now with no repercussions but if you don't then it will be dealt with by the governor tomorrow, do I make myself clear?" 

Everyone stared at Boomer hoping she would give Mr Jackson the contraband but she didn't, she avoided giving them eye contact not wanting to let Franky down. 

"Right out you go then" they all came out and waited outside with Mr Jackson while Miss Miles and Miss Sword look one at a time to be strip searched, all they managed to find in their search was some hidden cigarettes, a half empty bottle of grog, €50 dollars and some lighters, Mr Jackson even went back into the unit and had another look but he didn't find anything. 

"Well ladies why didn't you hand this contraband over ?" when they came back out the unit. 

"Mr Jackson honestly we didn't know it was there, none of us smoke anymore since they were banned and those lighters are useless to us" said Liz trying to get them out of trouble. 

"Oh and what about the grog? I hope you've not been drinking again Birdsworth" 

"No, no I haven't I, Mr J " 

He made it clear by his facial expressions that he didn't believe her " well this is out of my hands, the prison will remain in lockdown until tomorrow, I'll let the governor deal with it " he picked up all the contraband and locked the gate, he wanted to know what else Franky had brought in the prison but it was now out of his hands.


	8. The search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there is any grammar mistakes ignore them can't get on my laptop so it's the best I can do:) enjoy!

Linda had arrived at the Staffroom where Mr Jackson was waiting for her. "Hiya Will"  
"Linda right lets go into the interview rooms where you can tell me everything what's happened"  
"Sure"  
They headed down to the visited areas and sat down on one of the tables, no one was in here because the prison was on lockdown and all the staff were left to patrol the corridors " so what happened today"  
"It happened too fast Will, Franky came into the room and kept on threatening me with the gun when I managed to leave the room whilst she wasn't looking, I rang the police, they told me to cordoned off the corridor just incase she goes on a rampage but it look the police ten minutes to get there and Allie was gone, a fire extinguisher had been thrown out the window and the bedding was on the guttering where Allie had  
Climbed down, Franky could of gone too and gone into hiding but she didn't she was stood at the window staring out of it waiting for the police to get here, why would she do that will?"

"I don't know Linda, I could tell that she was up to something this morning, but she wouldn't give anything away.. did she say anything to you this morning?"

Linda's face said it all she had guilt written all over it " Linda what the fuck have you done"

"Will I'll get the sack if anyone else finds out"

"Look I won't tell anyone, there's been so much upheaval in this prison it can't go through much more but if this is going to help us find Allie then we did to do it now what happened"

"She paid me five hundred dollars not to search her, she had a bundle of money on her I didn't think anything of it "

"I hope you realise that your a right twat sometimes"

He picked up his radio "Can all available officers report to the visitors suite straight away thank you"  
Within five minutes four officers had arrived at the visitors suite at his request.  
"Hiya guys thank-you for coming here today, I have reasonable evidence to believe that there is some contraband in H1 therefore I would like you to carry out a ramp aswell as strip search on the ladies, this needs to be carried out straight away before they get chance to move anything"

\------------  
Boomer was lay in her bed she had hid the iPhone in the inside of the toilet system, and placed the drugs inside the television and the money was in a secret compartment in the coffee jar, they hasn't found anything in those places before so she thought it was the best and only her and Franky knew about the coffee Jar hiding place ,she then gave Maxi the phone to hide  
because she couldn't find anymore places to hide them.

"I can't believe Franky has been stupid enough to fuck up her patrol " said Liz  
"I know she was doing so well, mrs Westfall looked so shook up"

"Well what do you expect when your girlfriend has threatened someone with a gun and helped someone escape from prison, for her to over the moon"  
Said Maxine.

They heard a cloud of footsteps coming down the corridor. Sonia glazed through the bars with a head made telescope that she had made during the lockdown "group of screws, heading this way, I think there's going to be a search"  
"SHITT" said Boomer panicking   
"What is it Boomer love "  
"Franky got me to hide a few bits for her, it's nothing just some drugs and phones and cash"  
"You fucking twat If they find them tell them it wasn't you..." snapped Maxine just as Mr Jackson and Mrs Miles arrived at the gates.

"Right ladies, I want you stand outside the unit against the wall, then you'll all be taken to the strip search room with two female officers and the unit will be stripped top to bottom do I make myself clear but if you have  
Any hidden contraband then you can hand it over to me now with no repercussions but if you don't you'll all be locked in your cells tonight and the governor will sort it out tomorrow and I can assure you, you won't be let off likely..."

Everyone stared at Boomer hoping she would give Mr Jackson the contraband but she didn't, she just tried to avoid giving the girls eye contact, she didn't want them to get the phones just incase it was the only way they could get in touch with Allie.

"Right get out then" they all came out and waited outside with Mr Jackson while they took it in turn to be strip searched and when the search my done they found some hidden cigarettes, a half empty bottle of grog, €50 dollars under a chair and some lighters, Mr Jackson even went back into the unit and had another look, he searched everywhere they normally check but he had no glue where anything was.

"Well ladies why didn't you hand this contraband over ?"  
"Mr Jackson honestly we didn't know if was there, none of us smoke anymore and we don't have any need for those lighters" said Liz trying to get them out of trouble.

"Oh and what about the grog? I hope you've not been drinking again"

"No, no I haven't I wouldn't do that again, I've not drank in months,Mr J "  
He looked at her like he didn't believe her " well this is out of my hands, the prison will remain in lockdown until tomorrow, ill let the governor deal with it " he took the contraband out and headed out of the unit, he knew he didn't find everything but there's nothing else he could do


	9. Business..

Hello how may I help you today?" miss Miles at the visitors desk staring at a tall and slim white man wearing a pristine governors uniform with medium length brown hair and blue eyes with a cockney accent.   
"Hi I'm Mr Scott the new governor"  
Showing her his I.D "can you get someone to show me My office please"  
"Sure I'll Get Mr Jackson the deputy to come down now can you just sign in please "picking up her radio "secsia 5 to secsia 2"  
"Yeah go ahead"  
"can you come to the Entrance desk please"  
"On my way"  
A couple of minutes later Mr Jackson arrived at the unit. "Ahh Hello you must be the new governor" shaking hands   
"Yeah Hi I'm Charlie Scott"  
"Will Jackson your deputy, right do you want to follow me and I will show you to your office"  
"Yeah sure, thank you I might lean on you for the next few days while I get used to this place "  
"Sure, so your British then"  
"Well kinda both my parents are British but I was born over here when my mum came away for a business trip so I'm classed as both , I lived in Britian until I was eighteen then came over here and I've been here ever since but i can't shake the British Accent I'm afraid" laughing   
"Haha don't worry about it, but expect some remarks from our ladies" smirking at him   
"Haha don't worry I worked at Perths Correctional Facility for ladies for the past 3 years as deputy and was a police officer for five years in Melbourne so I'm used to the rude remarks that they give us but don't worry I'll be working to stamp it out of them"   
Finally arriving at this office "Right I better show where everything is then" Mr Jackson didn't know what to think of him but he couldn't be another Ferguson that would take a lot of meeting.  
"Sure can you give me a copy of all the inmates and what units they are in please, I think I best make some changes and I'll need you help"  
"Sure thing"  
\--------------  
'All Inmates report to the Yard Immediately...I repeat All inmates report to the Yard immediately"

*In H1*   
Mrs Miles had unlocked the units and started letting them out "Right ladies out in the yard straight away ladies"  
"What's happening Miss miles?"  
" I don't know Anderson the new governor is waiting, now  
Move it now"   
"miss miles how's Franky?" Said Boomer clearly worried about her friend.  
"She's fine, you won't see her for a couple of days she's in the slot"   
"But she's done nothing wrong"  
"Threatening me with a gun isn't nothing Jenkins" clearly annoyed by Boomers uneducated remark

When they got to the yard Mr Jackson and the governor were standing in front of all the inmates waiting for everyone to arrive before he began to introduce himself.  
"welcome H1,please make a line in a silent and ordinary fashion and then I will begin"  
The ladies looked At him, they didn't know what to think, what kind of person made them stand in a line like they was still at school and behave like that.  
"Right morning ladies, right first of all I'm going to introduce my self I'm Mr Scott your governor as I expect you to address me as such, first of all I want you to get acquainted with the rules of this prison they will be many chances and I believe they will work affectively for all of us, firstly I'm going to introduce a behaviour points system, every 6 months they will be refreshed ,behaviour points will be given for things like swearing, backchatting an officer, not doing what your told first thing of asking things that tend to be ignored, if you get more than 10 behaviour points in six months then you will be placed in the slot for one week and for every point over that it will be an extra day on top of that"

"Why do you want us to spend so much time in the slot? Wanna fuck us?"Kaz shouted from a distance 

"Excuse me? get here now!" He bellowed   
"Make me!" With a smirk on her face   
"Who's that will?"  
"Kaz Proctor, top dog sir"   
"Kaz proctor is it?" Raising his voice" For your dumb insolence and manner I hope you enjoy your two week holiday in the slot"  
"What, you can't do that!!"  
"Erm I think you find I can...Mr Jackson can you take her away please"  
"Sure,come on Kaz"  
"Two weeks in the slot for a bit of cheek really, what a fucking arsehole!"  
She shouted moving away from Mr Jackson as fast as she could "Kaz just come here it's not worth it" said Mr Jackson get annoyed before Mr Hunshank grabbed her and Mr Jackson put some handcuffs on her before she decided to kick off.  
As Kaz was being escorted out of the yard Mr Scott grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear" The sooner you realise who's the real boss of this prison the better"   
"Piss off you fucking cunt "spitting in his face, he wiped it off his face, his eyes were raging "well now you can spend four weeks in the slot, I won't take your bullshit Kaz, take her away thankyou" watching whilst she was being removed from the yard.  
He could hear the ladies muttering under their breaths and making rude remarks."This will start from tomorrow there will be no exceptions you will be told what unit you are moving to and they will be huge changes to the work details .It's time for change ladies and I am not afraid to enforce discipline, also today I expect every inmate to have signed up to atleast three support sessions this is now compulsory, the lists are in the foley and if it's not done I will discuss with Mr Jackson what you will benefit from. That's it for now ladies, you need to go and pack.  
Can the following inmates please stay behind for me Please Sonia Stevens, Elizabeth Birdsworth, Susan Jenkins, Maxine Conway and Doreen Anderson"

He watched while each unit was escorted for the yard one at a time until it was empty except from five inmates.  
"Morning ladies"  
"Morning governor" they all replied to him in unison.  
"Right is anyone going to tell me about the contraband in your unit last night?"  
"They are old sir we didn't know they was there sir" said Liz trying to defuse the situation.  
"Sorry what's your name"  
"Liz birdsworth sir peer worker Doreen is the other peer worker "  
"Well you two of all people should know that this behaviour is not tolerated therefore I am removing you from your roles effective immediately"  
"Oh come on sir that's not fair it's not even our shit" replied Doreen   
"I don't care if it's not fair, I make the rules around here, and you will be confined to your units with no privileges for the next week par meals, therapy sessions and work details you will also be given five behaviour points so each so your treading on thin ice already now go "  
They began to head back to their unit Boomer was really annoyed.  
"Argh I could go bunta on him if you want the fucking cunt"  
"No booms, we will just have to wait until Franky gets out there's no point causing ourselves trouble when it's not needed love" said Liz trying to calm her down.  
"I might not get moved to Perth now, aghh I need to be with Joshua!"  
"It will be okay darling, you will get your patrol and you will get to be with joshua before you know it" Maxine wrapping her arms round her shoulders

Mr Scott really did mean business and would go to any lengths to get the results that are needed to help these women be corrected.


	10. Letter...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late posting:) this is about how frankys feeling after a few days in the slot and about how Bridget's feeling about what frankys done
> 
> Next chapter will be up soon!

Franky had been in the slot for two days now, they hadn't managed to locate the simcard so she had no idea why they were keep her in here. She hadn't seen or heard from Bridget since that day.... yet all Franky could think about was her was her cheesy smile and her amazing laugh. She kept on asking the guards to get Bridget to come and see her but she wouldn't , they kept on rubbing it off and pretending that she was too busy to see her but Franky knew she was avoiding her. She had cried herself to sleep last night after a visitor from the new governor who kept on trying to get information on where Allie is. She didn't regret what she had done but she was so scared of losing Bridget that it made her manic that she didn't care anymore she would go to grave lengths to see her.  
\--------  
Bridget had tried to keep herself busy the past couple of days, she applied to have leave but because of Beas death the board wouldn't allow it until the boat had settled, the only thing she could do was make sure that her diary was busy so she could avoid seeing Franky for as long as possible.

Bridget was sat at home on the sofa wrapped up with Frankys blanket eating some cereal when some letters came through the door, when she walked over to picked the letters up a pink envelope written in a sparkly green pen stood out to her, when she saw the handwriting her jaw dropped- it was Frankys writing. she knew she couldn't put it off any longer so she lay back down on sofa and opened it taking a breath breath before she took it out, part of her wanted to throw it away but she knew she couldn't avoid the situation any longer knowing Franky would try and savage what she could from the situation.

"Gidge, if your reading this then I'm back in Wentworth.I'm so sorry for putting you through this my intention was never to hurt you. I couldn't do that, not on purpose I care about you far too much to deliberately cause harm towards you.  
I know I have acted hastily but I feel like it is necessary to keep everyone safe and I'm aware they will be a point that I regret what has happened but right now protecting everyone including you is my priority.I know you will be okay your the strongest women I know and I need you to be strong right now for me by letting me do this please Gidge. My girls need to be safe and with Red gone someone needs to protect them and who else can do that ? I know Maxi can but with her cancer I couldn't do that to her. Booms has the muscles but she don't have the smarts and no one else is capable,they need someone to be their for them and as much as it pains me to say it, that has to be me. I never wanted to be in wentworth so badly before , I hate the place but I love the people in there and I know you get that they are my family before you they showed me how to love and how you can be appreciated from those you least expect.  
I know your wondering where Allie is and I can't tell you,not until the freak is gone... I can't let the one person that Red loves get hurt anymore ,she's safe and that all you need to know. You of all people understand how unsafe Wentworth is and Until I know it's safe enough for her to return I can't let her come back. This isn't Allies decision, she don't know what I'm planning yet, there's some things I can't write in here but I know there's nothing I can say or do to make this any better for you, I love you more than anything and I've never felt happier in my life Gidge and that's because of you. when I couldn't find light at the end of the tunnel you did everything you could to help me out of it and I always be greatful to you showing me a different life . I am not the same person as I was and I can never thank you enough for that. I'm not doing this because I'm angry,It's because I can't let anyone else get hurt and if I have to sacrifice myself to ensure everyone else is safe then so be it. I love you so much and I'm so sorry gidge. Please can you tell my dad I'm sorry for messing things up again and make sure Tess knows that I love her to the moon and back, I can't let her see me in Wentworth she don't deserve that . I understand if you don't ever want to see me again, I wouldn't ever expect you to wait for me I won't let you, you deserve so much better but I want to say thank you! Ever since ive known you , you have made me the happiest women alive and for that I'm internally greatful! all my love Franky xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
P.s I am so sorry, I was crying whilst writing this so ignore the ink smudges and make sure you burn it please no one else can read this I love you xoxoxo 

Before Bridget that finished reading this there was a mixture of tears on the piece of my paper from both of them, she kept on reading it by the time she had done she had read it ten times one after another hoping it would make things easier, part of her wanted to go and find her and hold her tight but another wanted to walk away and never see her again.

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*  
"Hello"  
"Hiya Bridget its Will, please will you come to the prison and speak to Franky, she's somehow managed to find a handmade knife in shower block and she's threatening to cut her throat if you don't come"  
"She's just fooling around that's not like Franky, will you can deal with it"  
"Bridget please, I don't know what's going on in her head, I didnt think this time last week that she would be back in prison, she's not thinking straight and she's trying to cling onto the last thing she has left, you...."  
"I don't know Will, I haven't got around what's happened yet, I might make things worse"  
"Trust me you won't I think right now you being there will mean a lot to her"  
"Fine I'll come but I don't know how it will turn out..."  
"I know, see you soon and thank you "  
She put the phone down and picked the letter up and got into her car, reading the letter one last time before she went over to the hob and set it alight Dropping it in the water in the sink before it burnt her. She really didn't know what she was going to say to her, she was just praying she wouldn't make things any worse than they already are...


	11. Please forgive me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

"Where is she?" Bridget said walking to the prison where Mr Jackson was waiting for her impatiently.  
"You took your time, come on let's go"  
"Where the hell has she got this knife from then ?"  
"I don't know, I really don't maybe she already knew it was there because she was in the shower block less than a minute before she started threatening herself with it we've tried everything but she won't give it us unless you come and we can't risk anymore of ladies getting injured. Everytime we've been near her she's been putting it against her throat and pressing in that there's a cut on a neck and she won't give it to us unless she speaks to you, she's literally given us no choice unless we let her bleed out"  
"Who's with her?"  
"The governor and Jake, they've had to lock H block in their units just incase something goes wrong"  
" well I'm not going into her unless you promise me you'll let me talk to her alone"  
"You know I can't do that, what if she runs at you with the knife"  
"She wouldn't dare, she's just angry I'm ignoring her and she knows this will get my attention"  
"Look, I know Franky, I know she won't do anything to you ,but it depends what the governor says.."   
The governor agreed to let her speak to Franky alone aslong as she wore a Protection vest just in case.  
She walked into the shower block, Franky was sat in the corner of one of the showers, holding the knife and crying snot was bubbling out of her nose and her face looked bright red where she had been crying for a while.  
"Franky..."  
"Gidge please I'm so sorry, please just talk to me I need you!"  
Starting to bellow whilst becoming hysterical.  
" throw the knife over here and then I'll talk to you, I'm not talking to you when your being stupid Franky making things worse!"  
Franky threw the knife across the room when Mr Jackson and the governor stormed into the room when they heard the knife being thrown.  
" let me talk to her alone please"  
"No way get her to the slot for an extended stay Mr Jackson"  
Mr Jackson walked over to her and spaced some handcuffs on her and pulled her up.   
"Get the fuck off me,you cunt!"  
"ENOUGH! DOYLE for this you will be going into the wet cells until I say otherwise Mrs westfall if you want to speak to her you can do there"  
She watched Frankys face as she was dragged away,all she could was pain and she knew she needed to speak to her. She went into the wet cell with her and shut the door behind her, Franky made sure her back was towards the camera.  
"Why the he'll did you do that!"  
"How else was I going to get you to listen? I tried gidge, time after time to get you to speak to me and no matter where I turn I keep on hitting a wall, I'm not suicidal Gidge but I need you gidge I love you so much"placing her head into her trousers crying.  
"Where did you get the knife from and Don't you think I love you too? Franky you've got to understand I can't be with you anymore, I've got to treat you on a prisoner basis, I can't get round what you've done, if you want to do anything for me you tell me where Allie is."  
"It was Reds she has several located around the prison if she needed them at short notice. Gidge I don't know where she is, a friend is keeping her safe, look until the freak is dead she needs to be kept safe, don't you realise now that Reds dead I'm the top of the list, I rather her target me then Allie and with her out of the way atleast I know who she will target, look she's going to be watching you, please go and stay with my friend he will keep you safe or even go and stay with your sister in New Zealand the further the better"

" I am safe Franky, do you realise how much you've thrown away! She's got no reason to target you"

"Yes she has! Do you know that gun I had, it was Shaynes! The freak gave it to him to kill Nils Jesper, I stopped that from happening Gidge, she's not stupid, she knows it was me... but this is the only way I can protect everyone "  
"You don't need to protect anyone... but you've gone and stuffed everything up Franky! Your gunna be stuck in his place for the next twenty fucking years for what you've done. I know you think your doing right for everyone else but your not, you need to start looking out for number one Franky you may think that what you've done is what Bea would of wanted but it's not she wouldn't have wanted you to fuck yourself over for  
The freak!

"I'm sorry Gidge"

"Sorry isn't fucking good enough Franky! Don't you realise that's it's over between us now I have no choice but to end it do you know how angry and disappointed I am with you Franky!"

"Yes I do, I'm angry at myself too, I wasn't thinking straight but I can't stop now, if Allie wants to come back here that's her choice I'm not going to stop her and I know it's over and im sorry I hope it don't mess your career up but I totally get it you can't be seen with me"

"Look I've gotta go, I'll tell them your okay now but please Franky behave yourself and don't do anything stupid"

"I can't make any promises, I really can't it's too big for that , I love you"

Bridget starred back at her, she wanted to hug her and tell her everything would be okay and she would be safe but she couldn't promise her anything she couldn't keep it because she knew that wasn't m the last she was going to see of Joan Ferguson....


	12. Contact

Allie had been away from Wentworth for a week now, she was a mess she needed Bea so much it was unreal she had spent the last few days getting Shayne to gather up all the newspapers she could that had Bea in them. All of the stories had headings like notorious 'Bea smith stabbed to Death by Ex Governor' and 'Joan Ferguson ex governor of wentworth kills inmate Bea Smith'  
She didn't want to believe it, she had tried to persuade Shayne to get her some coke or anything that would take the edge off and help make her forget what was happening but he refused. She had tried to leave the warehouse she was in several times and had attacked Jack and Shayne several times leaving Shayne with a black eye and Jack a bruised rib. Jack being an ex cop had some old handcuffs lying around at home so had resulted in handcuffing her to a bed. He didn't want to but he had to keep her safe and this was the only way.

"Shayne, please I beg you just get me something I can't take this anymore I need Bea"  
"Allie are you out of your mind, if Jack or Franky found out I had given you drugs I wouldn't hear the end of it"  
"Franky used to sell drugs she won't mind"  
"That's different she wouldn't let anyone she cares about within a inch of them"  
"When can I speak to her, I need to speak to someone who cares about Bea and loves her like I do and please take these handcuffs off me they are hurting me and I need the toilet"  
" that's nothing to do with me, you will have to ask Jack about both of those Allie. I think Franky is going to ring when she can and Jack will be back soon he's gone to get some vegemite and bread like you requested"  
"Look Can you get me a phone ?"  
"Yeah why who are you going to ring "  
"Kaz, she has a phone in the prison and I need to speak to her"  
"Fine there you go, pulling out a phone out of his pocket"  
"Thank you Shayne can you give a minute and I will withhold it"  
"Sure don't be long though Jack wouldn't approve"  
"Okay thanks"

Ring...ring...ringg  
"Hello? Who the fuck is this" a voice that she recognised answered.  
"Hello Mel, its Me Allie get Kaz I need to speak to her!"  
"Where the fuck are you? She's in the slot I can't"  
" I don't know where I am Mel"  
"How the heck did you get out the hospital we've not been told anything and all social media is banned?"  
"Franky Doyle helped" she heard a voice she recognised in the background it was Boomer.  
"Who you on the phone to ay Mel?"  
"Will you shut up Boomer do you want to me get caught and it's Allie"  
"Lemme speak to her"  
"NO! Now piss off"   
Allie quickly interrupted the conversation she needed to speak to Franky and she knew that Boomer was a quicker route to her.  
"Mel let me speak to her, I need to ask her about Franky"  
"Fine god but I'm not your messager pigeon!" Handing over the phone to Boomer and walking off in a huff  
"Allie.....!!!"  
"Hey Booms, where's Franky?"  
"She's in the slot, I don't know anymore than that because this new governors got me confined to my unit I'm not allowed to leave the unit and I've not managed to get any messages to her yet and he's split everyone up I'm with Mel, Kim, Juice and Hannah from D block it's horrible Allie!"  
"Shut up will ya booms! Look will you just make sure that Franky gets my message saying I can't take his anymore I need to come back!"  
"Sweet Jesus why would you wanna come back here?"  
"I don't know I need to be close to Bea and that's the only place where that can happen"  
"Allie, Bea would want you to be safe and if that means being out of this shithole so be it and Shit I've gotta go by Mr Jackson here bye!"  
Before she could put the phone down Mr Jackson snatches the phone from her and speaks down it.  
"Allie"  
Allie took a keep breath before she spoke to him" Mr Jackson..."  
"Please tell me your okay!"  
"I'm fine, Mr J look I need to go please don't punish booms and Mel for speaking to me and please don't try and find me"  
"Allie you know I can't ignore this right?Im going to have to tell the governor why don't you just come back"  
"I can't, literally I'm safe but I'm handcuffed to a bed"  
"Well we can say you was took by force it won't affect your sentence and Allie I'm so sorry about Bea I tried everything to help her but I couldn't save her I tried everything" he said trying to fight back the tears  
"I know you would of tried to help her I hope she wasn't alone and she was happy that's all I can ask for now she's gone I need her but I know it's impossible to have her , I can't come back yet Mr J not yet"  
" She wasn't alone Allie I held her hand, I couldn't let her go on her own she didn't deserve that and she had a massive smile on her face like she was happy like she finally was back with Debbie, I've never seen her so happy we'll apart from when she's been with you" Tears starting coming down Allies face, she grabbed a cushion and held it close.   
"Thank you Mr J, I will never forget what you did for her , look I've got to go all you need to know is I'm safe, send my love to the girls"   
"ALLLLIIEEE" he bellowed down the phone but she cut the call off before anything else could be said.  
"FUCK!" Leaving mels cell, Mel had managed to sneak off whilst he wasn't looking but boomer was sat watching television tucking into a packet of monte Carlos. " Move it Jenkins your coming with me"  
"Oh come on Mr J"  
"I SAID MOVE IT!"  
"Fine god"  
Mr Jackson called down the radio "can all available members of staff locate Mel Barrett and escort her to the governors office as soon as possible please, I repeat any available officers escort Mel Barrett to the governors office"  
"Oscar 1 to Oscar 2 what's this call about?"  
"I'm heading towards you now with Jenkins "   
"Okay thank you "

Mr Jackson walked into the governors office where he was sat there obediently Mr Channing.  
"Is this important Mr Jackson, I'm a meeting with Mr Channing "  
"Yeah it is, I've just caught Jenkins and Barrett with this moblie phone, I managed to take the phone off her before the call was cutoff and it was Allie Novak on the other line sir"  
"What?!" Mr Channing shouted "Call the police now so they can trace the number!"  
"The numbers withheld Sir" said the governor looking at the conversation on the phone call list.  
"Well I'm sure they can try and do something with it, did she say anything that helps us?"  
"No she didn't all she said was that she handcuffed to a bed no clue as to where she was and some bits about smith"   
"Well she's got to be with someone who has access to handcuffs though it's not a common thing to have lying around did she seem okay ?"  
"Yeah she seemed fine but I could tell by her voice that she's in a mess because of Beas death and that's why whoever she's  
With has her handcuffed to a bed maybe to stop her going to find drugs her coping mechanism " said Mr Jackson he was really concerned about her and just wanted to make sure she's safe that's the least he could do for Bea.  
" it sounds abit funny to me what did you speak to her about" said the governor   
"Mainly Bea I tried to get as much as I could but she shut up shop, I don't blame her though she don't want to be in this place , I know it's not been proven but I do think Ferguson tried to kill her"  
"What motive would she have though?" Said Mr Channing   
"She don't need a motive, Bea loved her and what a way to hurt Bea by killing the person you love when she was going court against her, things still aren't adding up to me especially with who killed Nils Jesper'  
There was a knock on the door, it was the detective handling the case DCI James Carter with a few other police officers ready to interview Mr Jackson, Mel and Boomer to try and get what they could from the phone... Allie needed to be found as soon as possible for her own safety, little did they know Joan Ferguson was carrying out her own investigation into her whereabouts...


	13. Run, Run as fast as you can you can't catch me in the gingerbread man

"What do you mean you don't know where she is? How can one person disappear from the face of the earth and no one know where is she!"  
Jake Stewart had gone to visit Joan Ferguson at the psychiatric unit in Melbourne at her request... he knew he didn't have any choice especially as she was holding him to ransom over the death of Nils Jesper  
"Look I have no clue where Allie is, I've tried to get information off the women and listened to all the gossip coming from inside the prison and there's nothing, I don't even think Franky Doyle knows "  
Joan Shuddered at the sound of her name "well I have no choice then, you need to do what I discussed it's the only way to force Allie out of hiding"  
" I can't do that! Do you know how risky it's me visiting you here?"  
"Jake do you really think I care, unless you want to inform the police of our little arrangement which I proof off I suggest you do  
as your told"  
"You wouldn't drop yourself in it like that"  
"People think I killed Bea Smith, I have nothing else to lose so try me..."  
Jakes jaw dropped he knew that he was now going to be made into Joan's little robot and be her eyes and ears in the prison until she had everyone where she wanted them...  
"You have forty eight hours to get my plan rolling if it isn't started by then I will ensure your in walford in 72 hours... do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes Joan"  
"Good and oh Jake I expect results..."  
He nodded knocking on the door of Joan's cells to be let out, he knew he needed to get from Melbourne but it isn't as easy as it sounds  
\-------  
The police had managed to pinpoint the signal of the mobliephone to an old abandoned warehouse about an hours drive from the prison so they arranged for the police to carry out a raid whilst Allie,Jack and Shayne were still inside.  
"Shit there's armed police surrounding the building, what are we meant to be do?! Shouted Shayne he didn't want to go to prison the thought of it petrified him.  
"Shayne stop panicking, Allie I swear to god if you try anything whilst I take those cuffs off I swear to god I will knock you out.."  
"Jheeze I'm not gunna try anything, anyway how the hell do you expect us to get out with them there?"  
"I have more than one plan up my sleeve"  
"Go on then there's no time like now there slowly moving in on us"  
"God give me chance!"  
Jack went Over to the mirror and tapped it twice in the left hand corner where it opened up. "Allie leave them a note or something"  
Allie quickly wrote them a note saying "see you soon motherfuckers"  
Before she followed Shayne down the tunnel behind the back of the mirror whilst Jack locked it behind us.   
"Follow Shayne" he mouthed he was listening at the door at the sounds of the police ripping the warehouse apart.  
"Where the hell has she gone the cup of tea is still warm?" Shouted one officer  
"I don't know but she can't have gotten far" said another. Jack made sure the secret door was secure and followed Allie and Shayne down the passageway and caught up with them.  
"The police are in there now, we need to get out of here now if they manage to get the blueprints which they will they know about this tunnel"  
"Where are we going?" Asked Allie her breathing wasn't the best because she was still recovering from being drugged.  
"Here take this water Allie and get your breath back"  
Said Shayne passing her a bottle out of a rucksack Jack had in a backpack just for this reason   
"Thanks"  
"Do you realise this is you fault Shayne for letting her contact the fucking prison do you want us all getting sent to fucking Prison!" Jack shouted at him furious  
"Hey! Leave him alone if anyone's to blame it's me! I made him give me the phone I needed to speak to Kaz and Franky! It's no Ones fault they happened to be the deputy governor hiding around the bloody corner, if your going to give him grieve then I may aswell go back and hand myself in, he don't deserve that! He was just trying to help me, I need to be close to Bea but all your doing is trying to deny me of everything I fucking need! "  
Allie tried to fight back the tears but the thought of Bea got too much and she broke down on the floor and cried  
"Hey I'm sorry Allie, none of this is my intention I just want to do what Franky wants and that's to keep you safe and out of prison"  
"Yeah but it don't mean I want that,now where are we going this tunnel seems endless and it's starting to smell"  
"Not long now, my cars just at the end of here"  
Allie climbed up a ladder which led to a garage not far from the airport and got into the back of Jacks and as they drove out of the garage she saw it, clouds of Bea and Debbie holding hands smiling at one another and back down at her, in that moment she knew that her girlfriend was finally happy she was finally able to be herself and relax but it didn't make the pain of losing her any easier.


	14. Chapter 14

Two weeks had passed since Allie had been nearly caught and Franky and Boomer had been released from the slot. They had somehow managed to be placed on the same work duty in the kitchen. Franky had plenty of memories in the kitchen that's for sure and they had placed her back in charge of the running of it. She had spoken to Allie a few times since she had been out of the slot but it had been hard, Where Allie is had rubbish and with Franky being watched and with the lack of trust worthy people around her it made it even harder. Boomer ran into the kitchen crying shortly followed by miss Miles.  
"Jenkins I suggest you calm down now, or you will be taken to the sedated!"  
"Hey Booms, come here"  
Miss miles followed her closely  
"What's happened"  
Said Franky giving her friend eye contact.  
"It's it's Maxi Mrs Miles was just walking me to here cuz I went wondering and she found me and as we was walking here Maxi collapsed onto the floor and started fitting they wouldn't let me stay with her and Mrs Miles made me come here! They wouldn't let me stay with her Franky what if she dies alone like I couldn't bare that Bea didn't deserve it and neither does Maxi" she started to bellow harder.  
"Heyyy! Calm down, look I know things are hard right now they are for me aswell but the last thing that Maxi would want is you worrying about her, she's a fighter and she will be a great mummy to this little one you have growing in your tummy" whispering that final bit into her ear  
"How do you know that ?"  
"Booms, I've known you for how long I would notice something like that"  
"I thought I lost it, but I haven't I got cindy Lou to get me a test and it's came back positive, what if I never see Maxi again and she don't find out she's gunna be a mummy?!  
"Hey! Stop worrying for no reason! This means I can't use you to help me get Reds revenge on the freak I hope you realise that "  
" I can help! I can make sure no one kicks me in the stomach of nothing by going bunta on them before they realise you see it will work"  
"Don't talk nonsense Booms and I would never let you risk your child's health because I want payback on her... no this is my battle Boomers and the sooner I get it done the quicker we can move on"  
"Girls get a move on" said Mr Jackson who had just entered the room and he pulled Franky to the side.  
"So when are you going to let me to speak to Novak?"  
Franky laughed" Really? You really think that's going to happen after what you did? Because of you Mel and Booms got put in the slot, now why would I risk my whole plan falling apart because you want to speak to her, there's no chance on this earth I would risk everything like that"  
"Please Franky, I had no choice with that..."  
"Yes you did you choose to go to the governor and report it, now what will stop you doing that again "  
He didn't say anything just looked at her with a pleading look.  
"That's my point, you can't say you won't because you want to see for yourself she's safe why won't you trust me she is fine.. yeah she's upset because of Bea but other than that she's okay you have to trust me"  
"Fine, do what you have to do but if Allie gets hurt I will never forgive you!"  
"Why do you feel like you owe Red so much?"  
"Before Debbie was killed I was at a nightclub and I saw her there with Braydon Holt, Maybe if I told her and did something about it maybe she wouldn't be dead and Bea would of been a free women by now"  
"How can you blame yourself for that?you didn't make Debbie take the drugs or introduce her to Braydon, you couldn't stop it , it was enviable whether Debbie got killed in another way Jacs had to show Red who was in charge one way or another now stop blaming yourself even Red wouldn't blame you she would just be angry you didn't tell her "  
He looked at her and didn't say anything for a moment "Just promise me you will do everything in your power to keep her safe"  
"Of course I will that's why I'm here because I can watch the freak and she can watch me...you can at least tell me if Maxine's okay?"  
"It's not looking good Franky"  
And walked away... Franky looked over at Boomer in pity she was a mess and she knew if she told her what Mr Jackson had said it would make things even worse for Boomer.  
Liz walked into the kitchen with an new inmate a blonde haired girl with bright new eyes that shown a mile wide, a young petite girl who couldn't be more than thirty years old she was beautiful and from the second that her eyes lay on her Franky knew that there was something special about this girl.

"Hi Booms, Franky this is Amelia Novak I'm just showing her the ropes, she's been assigned the kitchen Franky"  
It took a moment for it to click in her head despite the way Liz was looking at her and Boomer was too busy sticking her fingers in the mash potato to bother...  
"Hang on a minute what's your siblings names?"  
"Err I have three Joshua Novak, Hannah Novak, Allie Novak and Mark Novak why?" Intrigued to  
Why this girl with didn't bother introducing herself she just wanted to know who her family was.  
"Why crime did you do to get stuck in here?"  
"I didn't I'm innocent someone planted drugs on me when I went to visit my older brother in prison and I didn't know about them hence why I'm here..."  
" SHE FUCKING DID THIS"  
"What the hell are you on about?"  
Amelia was clearly even more confused than she was to start with.  
"You've got two a sister called Allie and she's currently on the run from the police after escaping from prison?"  
"What how do you know this, how come you know so much about my sister?"  
"Because I helped her escape from  
Prison and the fucking freak has set you up so that it gets her out of her shadows"

Amelia looked at her and starred at her" Well I bet my sister didn't bother to mention Me and the fact we are twins did she?"


End file.
